


PLACEHOLDER: Unwritten College Story

by Rockinlibrarian



Series: The Loudermilk Chronicles [6]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, placeholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinlibrarian/pseuds/Rockinlibrarian
Summary: In Which some growing up happens at college. I don't actually have a story here yet.
Series: The Loudermilk Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469729





	PLACEHOLDER: Unwritten College Story

I may add some other stories randomly as they occur to me, but I feel like all I will need is THIS story (if you count "The Principle of Bygones," which has not yet been published as of this writing but is definitely the chronologically-last story in this series) for The Loudermilk Chronicles to be a complete whole, to, well, Chronicle the complete coming-of-age of the Loudermilks. I know what the THEME of this story is, what it's generally ABOUT, and I even have some fun little interactions written, but I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE a PLOT yet. But because I know it's what I need to complete this series, I'm saving this space for it. This is where it goes! The college story about growing up! ...all these stories are about growing up. That's what makes them coming-of-age. But still.


End file.
